Deep learning is applied in various fields such as image processing and speech recognition, and expectations for hardware capable of performing an operation process on a large amount of data processed by the deep learning are increased. In such a device for performing the operation process on a large amount of data, data can be read from a memory cell array, and the read data can be supplied to an operation circuit to perform the operation process.